


La Vie En Rose

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisgirl Larry.<br/>After Harry's first solo gig at a pub, Harry and Louis go home and celebrate a little on their own.<br/>(AU setting - not canon compliant in the band sense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on [my tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) prompted with: "I was wondering if you'd ever consider writing a fic where Lou uses a strap-on on Harry? :)"  
> And I complied. ♥  
> Also, the song Harry sings at the start is The Mother's version of [La Vie On Rose](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/75028155668) from HIMYM.

The set’s almost over when Harry pulls a stool onto the stage and lowers the microphone to be the proper height. She has a pale, pastel blue coloured ukulele resting on her lap and she picks it up, plucking the strings a couple of times before she looks back up at the crowd. Her gaze immediately finds Louis’ and she smiles at her. Louis grins back and gives Harry a small wave. 

It’s her first solo gig in a local pub and she’d been so nervous about it that she’d thrown up twice beforehand, with Louis holding back her hair like the good girlfriend she is. The moment Harry had started singing though, Louis could tell that all traces of nerves were completely gone. She had captivated the audience completely with her beautiful voice and magnetic stage presence. 

“This is the last song,” Harry says into the microphone. “Thank you to everyone that came out to see me tonight, your support means a lot to me.” Her gaze sweeps over the audience and she smiles to herself. “As always, this one is for the love of my life. Louis, I’d be nothing without you.”

Louis’s heart flutters in her chest and she focuses completely on Harry as she plucks at the strings of the ukulele to start her song. Her voice starts soft but it resonates throughout the entire pub as she sings her version of La Vie En Rose. 

When the song finishes, Louis claps the hardest, she’s sure of it. She wishes she could whistle as loud as Harry can, just so Harry knows just how special she is. Harry stands and takes a bow, smiling the entire time. She leaves the stage and Louis hasn’t stopped clapping. She feels Zayn nudge her but she doesn’t care. She’s allowed to be the stupidly supportive girlfriend. Harry deserves no less.

It’s a few minutes later that Harry’s coming from the small backstage area where she’s left her instruments and Louis immediately throws her arms around Harry the second she’s close. She buries her face in the crook of Harry’s neck and hugs her tightly.

“You were brilliant,” she says, pulling back enough to kiss Harry soundly on the lips. Harry kisses back before breaking into a broad smile. They share a few, smaller kisses before turning to their small group of friends. Louis lets go of Harry so the others can hug her as well. 

Niall orders a round of drinks to celebrate and Harry squashes in next to Louis in the small booth they have. There’s a happy vibe thrumming through her veins and Louis wasn’t even the one who was up on the stage performing, it was Harry. Harry who was beaming at their circle of friends, practically glowing with how well she had performed. It was wonderful to witness, Louis thought. 

“C’mon, let’s dance,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear after a while. There’s a DJ playing music now and it’s perfect for dancing to so Louis nods. She stands and takes Harry’s offered hand and allows herself to be led onto the dance floor. Harry’s arms immediately encircle Louis’ waist and she steps closer to Harry, running her hands up Harry’s bare arms to loop around her neck. Harry presses her forehead against Louis’ own and smiles. She’s beautiful like this. She’s beautiful always but she’s radiant right now. 

“You were amazing up there,” Louis says as Harry grips Louis’ hips, moving them in time with her own. 

“Thank you.” Harry’s lips meet Louis’ in a soft kiss, her hands squeezing a little tighter on Louis’ hips. 

They dance for a while longer, just holding each other as they move on the dance floor. All of their friends cut in for a dance throughout the night, making sure that they all tell Harry how proud they are of her. Harry beams. She’s glowing under the praise and it makes Louis happy. Her girlfriend is going to be a star, that she’s sure of. 

“Take me home?” Harry asks after a while, sliding her hand low down Louis’ back, cupping her arse over her skinny jeans. Louis grins and nods.

“Sure,” she replies. They bid their good byes to their friends and Harry grabs her guitar case from out the back and they head home. 

The walk back to their flat is nice, it’s a bit cold outside but it gives them time to themselves and if they happen to walk extra close for the warmth, then Louis certainly doesn’t mind. She keeps her arm around Harry’s middle, enjoying the way her girlfriend presses up against her side as they walk. They reach their flat a few minutes later and Louis kicks off her shoes the moment she steps inside, leaving them next to their shoe rack they have by the door. Harry sets her guitar case down and takes off her own shoes as well.

“Shower?” Louis suggests and Harry nods. 

Louis strips off in their bedroom, stuffing her clothes into the hamper by their wardrobe and she enters their bathroom. She turns the taps on to heat up and then grabs a hair tie off the counter top to tie her hair back away from her face. Harry steps into the bathroom a moment later and drops a kiss onto Louis’ bare shoulder before taking a hair tie for herself. Louis adjusts the taps on the shower before stepping into it, Harry close behind her.

They crowd into each other’s space straight away and Louis tilts her head up for a kiss. Harry smiles and immediately complies and Louis thinks she has the best girlfriend ever. They take their time washing each other between slow kisses, the water running over their bodies as it washes away the shower gel and that day’s sweat and grime. 

“Lou?” Harry starts, kissing across Louis’ collarbone and up her neck in a way that Louis loves. 

“Yeah, babe?” Louis says with a hum.

“Can you fuck me with the strap on tonight?” 

Louis opens her eyes to look up at her girlfriend. Harry has her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes are eagerly awaiting a response from Louis. “Of course,” she replies and Harry grins, kissing her soundly on the lips again. 

“Love you,” Harry says they part.

Louis returns the sentiment and turns the taps off. They dry off and Harry disappears from the bathroom first, leaving Louis to wipe the condensation off the mirror and dry herself off properly. She hangs the towel up over the rail under the mirror to dry and crosses back into their bedroom. 

She doesn’t notice Harry at first, too busy rummaging through the shoebox at the bottom of their wardrobe that holds their sex toys but when Louis stands up and focuses on Harry, she drops the toy in her hands in favour of watching Harry fingering herself. It’s a sight she’ll never tire of seeing at all. 

“A bit impatient, are we?” Louis asks as she bends down to grab the strap on from where it fell on the floor.

Harry’s smile glints across the darkness of the room and she shrugs with her free shoulder. “Just wanted to get started.”

Louis rolls her eyes and crosses to the bed, setting the toy down on the empty side of the bed. She kneels up on it and leans over Harry, her fingers immediately replacing Harry’s own as they thrust in and out of her wet pussy. Harry moans and her head drops back on the bed. 

“ _Louis_ ,” she whines, arching into Louis’ touch. 

Louis smiles and settles herself between Harry’s spread legs a little more. “Yes, baby?” she asks sweetly. She dips her head and swipes her tongue over Harry’s clit once and Harry moans loudly in response. Louis loses herself in the act of pleasing Harry. Harry’s noises and moans fill the room and it’s all Louis can hear. She swipes her tongue in ways that she knows that Harry loves, that’s come with years of practice of being with her. Her hand grips at Harry’s thigh while Harry’s free hand finds her own to lace their fingers together, squeezing their joined hands tightly. 

There’s a change in Harry’s breathing and the heel of her foot digs into Louis’ shoulder a little as she pushes down as far as she can on Louis’ tongue, her body shuddering as she comes. Louis hums pleasantly and slowly licks Harry through her orgasm, Harry’s thighs twitching underneath her. 

Harry slumps back on the bed, her chest, neck and cheeks flushed with a pinkish glow. Her body relaxes completely underneath Louis as Louis moves from between her legs. She wipes the back of her hand across her mouth and leans over to kiss Harry. Harry makes a content noise as she wraps herself around Louis completely, her long legs hooking around Louis’ waist, crossing her ankles as she does. She makes the cutest noises into Louis’ mouth, all soft and content. 

“Love you so much,” Harry mumbles as she breaks the kiss.

“Love you too,” Louis replies, kissing down Harry’s throat. She nips at a sensitive spot on Harry’s neck and Harry tilts her head to the side to give Louis better access. Louis sucks a mark into the smooth flesh and doesn’t stop until she’s satisfied with it. 

“Can you fuck me now?” Harry asks a few moments later. Louis grins and kisses the tip of Harry’s nose.

“Of course, love,” she replies. “How do you want it?”

Harry bites her lip and her eyes sparkle in the dim light of their bedroom. “I want to ride you, please,” she says. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Absolutely, yeah,” Louis replies with a nod. 

She sits back enough so that she can secure the strap on into place on her body, the bright pink silicone dildo standing out in contrast to her own tanned skin. Harry had been adamant about getting a brightly coloured one rather than a boring flesh coloured one when they had bought it and Louis has to admit that it’s come in handy when trying to find it in the darkness of their wardrobe. 

Once Louis has fastened the strap on properly, Harry swings her legs over onto Louis’ lap. Her breasts are in Louis’ face and Louis gets momentarily distracted. She reaches a hand up to cup one of them and runs her thumb over the nipple, causing Harry to let out a breathy sigh. 

Harry rests one hand on Louis’ shoulder as she lifts herself up on her knees. Louis watches, her mouth slightly open and her breath coming slowly, as Harry guides the toy inside of herself. Louis’ hands immediately go to Harry’s hips to steady her as she lowers herself down. It’s fascinating for Louis to watch the length of the toy disappear completely inside of Harry. Harry stills on Louis’ lap as she adjusts to the feeling and Louis licks her lips. She tilts her head up and takes in Harry’s flushed cheeks and parted lips. She can’t help herself as she kisses Harry slowly, licking into her mouth. Harry responds straight away, kissing back. She rocks a little in Louis’ lap and lets out a shuddery breath. 

“Alright?” Louis asks softly and Harry nods. She drops her forehead to rest on Louis’ shoulder where they’re still sitting up in bed and she loops her arms around Louis, holding her close. Their breasts bump against each other’s as Harry rocks forwards again. Louis tangles a hand in Harry’s curly hair and guides her in for another kiss. Harry moans into her mouth as she starts moving her hips in some semblance of a rhythm. 

“Want me to lie back?” Louis asks. “Or do you want to stay like this.”

Harry bites her lip and gently pushes Louis back on the bed. “Like that,” she replies. Louis lies back and stares up at her beautiful girlfriend. Harry lifts her hips and Louis’ gaze immediately drops to where the dildo is sliding in and out of Harry’s pussy, shining with wetness already. It looks gorgeous, Louis thinks. She automatically reaches down and runs her thumb over Harry’s clit and Harry hisses at the touch, still obviously sensitive. 

Harry gets a rhythm happening, bouncing on Louis’ lap and panting all the while, little noises falling from between her lips. Louis keeps one of her hands on Harry’s hip while the other strokes over her side, cups her breasts and occasionally rubs Harry’s clit. Harry’s moans fill the room and Louis can’t help but think what a sight her girlfriend is like this. She’s absolutely gorgeous, moving up and down on the toy inside of her. 

“Baby, come here,” Louis says and Harry immediately complies, her body fitting perfectly against Louis’ own. Louis pushes Harry’s hair out of her face and drops a kiss to her shoulder as Harry keeps thrusting back on the dildo. Louis lifts her knees and plants her feet flat on the bed so she can thrust up into Harry. Harry yelps at the first thrust and falls forward on her elbows, her body pressed tightly against Louis’ own. It’s a little hot and a little sweaty but Louis loves it. She wraps her arms around Harry’s middle and strokes over her sweat damp back as she keeps thrusting into Harry. Harry pants against Louis’ shoulder, her breath hot against the skin. 

“So close,” Harry whispers, kissing wherever her mouth can reach. “Feels so good, Lou… You feel so good.”

Louis captures Harry’s lips in a kiss and she squeezes at Harry’s arse as she keeps thrusting inside of her. Harry moans into the kiss as she moves back against Louis as she thrusts into her. 

Harry’s breath stutters as she comes, still moving as she rides out her orgasm. She eventually stills and collapses heavily against Louis who just wraps her arms around Harry to keep her close. Harry lets out a content sigh against Louis’ neck and she kisses the skin softly, her teeth nipping lightly at the flesh.

“Do you want to move yet?” Louis asks after a few long minutes of Harry not moving. 

With a noise of protest, Harry sits up enough so that the toy slips out of her. She collapses on the bed next to Louis and immediately burrows into her side. Louis smiles. She loves how sleepy and clingy Harry gets after sex. She drops a kiss to the top of Harry’s head before taking the strap on off. She lets it drop over the side of the bed, figuring she’ll clean it and put it away in the morning.

“I love you,” Harry mumbles as Louis settles back against her. 

“I love you too,” Louis replies. 

Harry lets out a sleepy noise and slips her hand between Louis’ legs. Louis’ wet, she knows she is. Nothing turns her on more than getting Harry off. She knows this will be quick but she doesn’t mind. Harry’s middle finger slips inside of her easily and her thumb rubs against Louis’ clit. She bucks down onto Harry’s hand hard and Harry gets the hint. She works Louis hard and fast until Louis is clutching onto the sheets with her free hand, the other still holding Harry, and she comes with a groan. Harry makes a pleased noise and burrows her face in the crook of Louis’ neck again. 

It takes all of Louis’ self-restraint not to pounce on Harry as she watches Harry suck her middle finger into her mouth, their gazes locked the entire time. 

“Sleep now,” Harry says, tugging the blankets over them. “More sex in the morning.”

Louis chuckles as she shifts to get comfortable, Harry presses up against her, their legs twined underneath the covers. “Okay,” she agrees. “More sex in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [here](http://star55.tumblr.com), if you like. ♥  
> My ask is always open for cisgirl larry prompts if you have an idea you want to share. Or to talk about girl!1D. Or just to say hi. No pressure. =)


End file.
